Mirrored Destinies
by KarakuRoku
Summary: Sora was just your average, normal student with a life that was just as normal. But then when he steps in, everything falls apart. Good way or bad, Sora really doesn't know the answer to that yet. But one thing he's sure of, his life will never be the same again. Terra ForceXIII's Twin Sky challenge
1. Equilibrium

**Disclaimer: What, would a girl own Kingdom Hearts? ... Well it's possible, but seriously though. I don't own it. I don't even own this challenge, which rightfully belongs to Terra ForceXIII.  
**

**A/N: Weeeeeell, another dandy challenge for me. x3 I gotta write 50 drabbles about Sora and Vani being twins. Since there's no word limit, I've made one for myself, which will be below 500 words. Hope you all enjoy! x3**

* * *

**Mirrored Destinies**

**Equilibrium**

Honestly, Sora was a content teen. His life wasn't perfect, but it was satisfying enough. He has a loving mother, Aerith Gainsborough. She was kind and sweet as anyone could be, but her two flaws were her terrible cooking abilities and staying single for some unknown reason. Sora was fine with all that and loved his Mother dearly, but he wanted to experience what it was like to have a Father. Aerith could never relate to the importance of blitzball, and she was a native here! But he couldn't force her. Aerith was Aerith. No one could change her.

Another thing he has was many friends, but only 1/8 of them were like family to him, namely Riku, Kairi and her twin sister Xion. He wasn't popular at school, just known. He never wanted to stick out. He just liked to make people happy. In the eyes of many, he was just a happy-go-lucky, naive boy. He was just like everyone else.

But there was definitely something missing in his life.

While he was content to everything, he was never fully happy nor was he never fully sad. There was just something lacking in his life. Everything was 50-50. Everything was too balanced. Equilibrium stood still in his life. He wanted something to tip it, just a little though. He didn't want too much of something, but he strongly disliked minority. He stuck to the rules though, and he just couldn't bring himself to change something in his life.

Life. He'd never understand it.

Sora had just arrived home, his hair slightly flat from the rain. But just with a quick shake of his head, it was standing up again, like the freak of nature it was. Grinning, he hollered out, "Mom! I'm home!"

"Welcome back Sora." And out came his Mother from the kitchen, her smile soft as she kissed her child's forehead. "Dinner's ready. Come to the table. There's something we have to discuss."

"Okay, just let me change. The rain was a pain. Hey, that rhymed!" Sora grinned and laughed at his own joke and rushed upstairs to dry off and change to a new pair of clothes. After that, he went to the living room and found his Mother by the dining table, her expression serious. Sora cringed at the sight and hung his head down low before sitting down his chair.

A stern-looking Aerith was never a good sign.

"Sora, I know you've been living a normal life all this while, but you'll have to adjust to something new," Aerith said with a serious tone, and Sora was already bracing himself with what was next. Was she going to say he was adopted? Or maybe Aerith finally got a boyfriend. Or maybe even the possibility of her being an alien. Whatever it was, Sora was ready to hear it.

"Sora, you have a twin brother."

He felt the equilibrium to his balanced life crack.

Sora was definitely not _that _ready.

* * *

**... Yeah, nothing much yet huh? And there's no Vanitas yet?! *le gasp* He'll appear. Pretty soon. I guess. Oh well duh yeah he should appear! ... I'm ranting. Just... yeah I'll shut up now.**

**Review please! And tell me whatcha think? :3**


	2. Anxiety

**Anxiety**

Sora wasn't sure if he was having a spazz attack because of nervousness, the fact that he was freaking out or if it was because he was just plain pissed. Maybe it was a little of all of the above, but overall, he just wasn't ready for a day like this. Not like he had ever expected for a day such as this would ever come for that matter.

Saturday afternoon came, and he was a complete wreck. Anxiety and doubt crept through his mind every now and then each time he'd pass by the house's front door. As if she was oblivious to the beads of sweat that gathered on his forehead, his mother would smile at him reassuringly and, if he was lucky, he'd get a gentle pat on the back.

As if they helped him in any sort of way. _'Can't you see I'm in pain!?'_ he mentally screamed.

At this point, the brunette was desperately hoping that this was all just a dream. Maybe there was no brother coming at all, and his mom was just playing some huge prank to get him all tensed up.

Although he wouldn't mean to brag, Sora knew that he was usually quite a welcoming person when it came to socialization. He was the type to make friends faster than when lightning strikes. Maybe it was because he was such an optimistic guy, or was just fun to hang out with. Either way, the whole town - it was a small world, each and everyone there knew each other - considered him as a friend.

So why was he so anxious about this? Maybe it was because he was so used to being an only child, or maybe he was... hoping for something?

Not a chance.

A long lost brother was the last thing he needed in his life.

For the millionth time of the day, Sora let his hand run over his face to wipe away his sweat. Okay, he really was overthinking things. _'Just stay calm Sora... Stay calm...'_

Then the doorbell rang.

Aerith was already at the front door. "Sora! They've arrived!"

Taking deep breaths, Sora nodded to himself and approached his mother. With his mother's resilient persistence, he sighed and reluctantly reached out for the knob.

Suddenly, the door abruptly flew open.

"I'm hooooooommmee _bitches_!"

_'Dear Kingdom Hearts spare us and our Hearts.'_

* * *

**Hahaha I bet you guys forgot about this story /sobs**

**I'm so very sorry for updating late ;7; I'm a forgetful person, and I've had this chapter done for months, but for some reason it just didn't look right to me no matter how I wrote it. This was the only one I liked out of all the 8 drafts I made, but it's definitely not the best (it didn't even reach 500 words!) ;7; I'll try updating this again once I have time ;3;**

**Sorry if I offend anyone with the cursing... ;-;**

**Terra ForceXIII: Really? You haven't? I'm usually seeing these kinds of situations that I kept worrying if this was... cliche .-. I guess it was my imagination, hehe ^^; Thank you very much! :3**

**KHLegacy: Ahaha, thank you very much for your kind words! ;7;**

**Yue Asuka: Well, does this chapter answer your question? ... I don't think it did eue;**

**kage kitsune no yami: Thank you very much! :D**


End file.
